


Korea's #1 Sadist

by HeyYahxLetItGo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Harvard University, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jackson is the designated snake of the fanfic, Jaebum is really mean, M/M, jinyoung is sad, like really sad, someone give him a hug please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYahxLetItGo/pseuds/HeyYahxLetItGo
Summary: Jinyoung and Yugyeom are enrolled in the same medical college.  Jinyoung thought this would be his break away from Yugyeom.  Forever.  Guess that didn't work out as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Jinyoung's POV

I grab my bag as I walk up to Harvard.  This is the last place Yugyeom will ever be.  I smile as I think about a life without Yugyeom.  No Yugyeom means no problems.  Yugyeom is probably one of the dumbest people I know.  So Harvard is the last place he would end up.

As I take a step I hear a loud high-pitched voice that pierces through my ears "Jinyoung!!"  
"No!  No!  Fuck no!"  
I shout as Yugyeom skips over to me "What're you doing here?"  
"I should be asking you the same thing."  
"Well.."  
Yugyeom holds onto his backpack straps and smiles a huge smile "I'm going to college here."  
I adjust my snapback so I could see him better and see if he's lying.  He's not.  This man is 100% serious.  I turn myself around and walk in the college as fast as possible. 

Just stepping foot in this college made me feel small.  It was huge and perfect.  Everything I'd ever want in a school.  Except there's one HUGE problem.  Yugyeom is here.

I can hear Yugyeom's voice calling me from behind so I run to where all the dorms are and ask which room I'll be in.  The front desk lady looked at me and said "Yes.  Kim Yugyeom requested to be roommates with you."  
Great.  This day couldn't get any better.  "Man, Jinyoung.  You run slow!"  
Shouts Yugyeom as he runs up to me.  "Shut up."  
"We're gonna be rooomieees."  
"Can I switch out?"  
I ask as I look at the front desk lady and Yugyeom holds my hands, rocking them back and forth.  The front desk lady stared at us for 15 seconds and said "No."  
"No?  **What do you** _ **mean N**_ O?'  
"Well.  I don't want to.  Too much work."  
"But-"  
"No."  
She hands us both keys and tells us the dorm room number.  "Well, Jinyoung.  What are you majoring in?"  
"I'm going to be a brain surgeon."  
" **Really**???  Me too."  
"Yug.  Yeom.  You aren't smart enough for that.  All you do is dance."  
I snap as I walk 5 seconds ahead of him.  "Well technically.  I would rather be a brain surgeon."  
"Mhm.  Sure."  
I say as I unlock the door and walk inside. 

Yugyeom already has the room decorated all fancy and it looks very pretty.  **Pretty**???  Pretty **grody.** I throw my suitcase on my bed and I look at Yugyeom who was decorating the room in an aesthetically pleasing way.  If it were just me I would put up a calendar.  And that's it.  But he had all these fancy pretty ideas.  He noticed me staring and the first thing I could think of doing is throwing a pillow right square in his face.  "Ouchieee!!"  
Yugyeom whines as he hides his face.

I glare at him then set up my calander.  The thing is, Yugyeom didn't just decorate his side of the room.  He decorated mine too.  And it looked really..  **TRASHY.** I totally wasn't going to say that it looks good.  I get up off the bed, put my clothes in the dresser and repeatedly look over at Yugyeom to see him nodding his head and blaring Apink.  I lay down on my bed and think to myself _"This shouldn't be THAT bad.  As long as we don't have the same instructor-"_ I was knocked out of my thoughts when Yugyeom said to me "Jinyoung, guess what?"  
"No, Yugyeom.  Go away."  
"You're cute."  
He giggled and I rolled my eyes and went on my phone.  I hate him so much.

Admin:  JealousCarpetNinja 

 


	2. Class

"Hey Jinyoung, Do you think pigeons have feelings?"

"Yugyeom I swear to god, if you do not shut the fuck up within the next two seconds, I will personally choke slam you through the floor."

Yugyeom pouted and gave me a mildly hurt look before rolling over to face the wall. I sighed, feeling ba- _not_ bad, nope, not at all. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.  
•  
•  
•  
 _Fuck_  
 _Fuck_  
 _Fuck_  
 _Fuck!_  
Why have the gods forsaken me...

I forced a smile on my face as I sat down in my class. Not that bad. Well, except for the fact that Yugyeom was in the class. And sitting next to me.

The class went by relatively smoothly, Yugyeom was too busy taking notes to annoy me. I guess he isn't as dumb as I thought. I made my way back to my dorm room, just wanting to eat some noodles and get some more sleep, despite it only being 11 am.

"Hey, Jinyoung!"

I was torn out of my thought by Yugyeom running up beside me and grabbing my shoulder.

"Wanna have lunch together? My mom sent me off with some _killer_ black bean noodles."

I opened my mouth to say not only no, but fuck no, but stopped when he gave me puppy dog eyes. He looked so... cute, and I couldn't seem to get the word 'no' out, so I just nodded and followed him back to the dorm.

I sat on my bed and watched Yugyeom flit about the small kitchenette of the dorm as he warmed up the noodles his mom had made and made my own noodles for me. He'd definitely... matured since I last saw him. He seemed a bit less like the annoying kid who would harass me and shove me off the stage while I was singing. That memory still makes me volcanically angry, so I pushed it aside and took the noodles from him once they were done.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome!" Yugyeom short me a bright grin that I couldn't help but return.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?? I shouldn't be smiling at him! I should be ignoring him, he's fucking annoying._

And yet... I couldn't seem to stop wanting to be around him.  
•  
•  
•  
About a month had passed, and me being his partner in class, and then proceeding to eat lunch with him had basically become the norm.

I'm still fucking _shook_ about it. I can't believe that this _kid_ was actually... not completely irritating. He still had his moments, but they were few and far between. Much different from high school Yugyeom.

"Hey, Yuggie... I have a question," I mumbled around a mouthful of rice.

"What's up?" He blinked up at me from his homework and the soft look on his face made my heart melt- wait, no, my heart _froze_. My heart doesn't melt. Stupid Yugyeom and his stupid cute eyes and his stupid cute beauty mark and- fuck, I need help.

"You seem more... grown up than you were in high school. What happened?"

Yugyeom giggled and grinned. "I realized that being an annoying dick isn't gonna get me anywhere in life. I...I'm sorry about all the stuff I did to you..."

I felt my heart ache at his forlorn expression and quickly tried to repair the conversation.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm over it by now." I smiled at him softly and reached over to ruffle his hair. He smiled back and booped my nose.

I batted his hand away and whined when he kept trying to boop my nose. I yelped as he pinned me to the bed and straddled me, pinning my arms above my head with one hand while he used the other to ruthlessly tickle me. I let out long strings of laughter and thrashed around his grip, but we both paused and looked towards the door when we heard it open. I wondered why Jackson- the kid who usually helps Yugyeom study, was suddenly blushing but put the pieces together when I remembered what situation I was in. I was pinned under Yugyeom, my arms above my head, and we were both flushed and panting.

"Hey, it's not what it looks li-" I began to croak out but groaned and went limp when he bolted out of the room. I continued whining when I felt Yugyeom collapse against my chest in a fit of laughter and I rolled my eyes.

"This is so embarrassing."

"Aw, cmon hyung, would it really be that bad if people thought we were dating?"

 _No._ "Yes."

**_Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904_ **

 


	3. Realization

That's where it all went downhill.  Its been a week now and Yugyeom is avoiding me at all costs.  Its gotten to the point where he'll even stay in Jackson's dorm.  Just so he can stay away from me.  I would expect myself to be glad that he's practically gone.  But I'm actually upset.  I'm really upset.  Its even gotten hard to focus on work so my grade's at a low C.  I've never seen that dreaded letter on any report card in my life.  The worst part is, I don't care. 

I mean..  I guess I care.   I've just forgotten _how_ to care. 

Yugyeom has been focusing in class and occasionally shoots me fake smiles hoping I'll smile back.  Which I don't.  I don't care.  _I care._ I **don't** care.  It's troubling.

I start working on homework and email the professor, asking for any extra credit opportunities.  I grab out my homework and start filling out answers.  I **need** to get my grades up.  It's for my future.  This is my future.  But my mind wouldn't stop ranting at me

 _"I want Yugyeom.  I need Yugyeom.  I_ ** _don't_** want _Yugyeom.  I_ ** _don't_** _need Yugyeom.  Without Yugyeom life is easier.  I don't_ ** _need_** _him.  So I shouldn't want him.  Why does it hurt to not have him around?  I don't understand."_

I grab Yugyeom's pillow and squeeze it close to my face so I can act as if he was holding me.  I mean- I grabbed it because it's the closest.  It smells really nice.  It smells like him which makes me feel warm and soft.  I mean, it didn't make me feel anything.  My heart is ice cold.

"Stupid Yugyeom with his stupid eyes.."  
Tears slowly slip out my eyes and I stuff my face in his pillow as I ranted, my voice a mere whisper "And his stupid smile and his stupid nose..  And his stupid jokes and his stupid voice."  
I start sobbing and I grip onto his pillow "Stupid stupid stupid.."

I feel strong arms wrap around me and fingers stroke through my hair "Yugyeom.."  
I mumble, my voice wavering "What happened?"  
I shake my head and have a sudden urge to push him off of me and run out.  But I just can't move.  I felt comfortable and I felt safe.  I hesitated before I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tightly "What happened?"  
Yugyeom asked as he continued to gingerly play with my hair "Did someone hurt you?"  
I slowly nodded and scooted closer to him, stuffing my face in his shoulder.  "Who hurt you?"  
I shook my head again "Its nothing, Yugyeom.  Don't worry about it."  
"But Jinyoung.  This is important."  
"Yugyeom.  I'm fine."  
I try to sound strong but my stupid fucking tears make me sound like a wimp "No you're not, Jinyoung.  Who do I have to beat up."  
"Its fine.  Its just the stupid professor."  
I half-lied "I have a C in my class and I'm panicking."  
"But his class isn't that hard.."  
"It isn't that hard for **you**."  
"You usually don't have that problem, Jinyoung.  Something else is probably on your mind."  
I hesitate before shaking my head, again "No.  Just the professor."  
Me and Yugyeom sit in silence.  This is weird to say but it is comfortable.  Very comfortable.

"Yugyeom?"  
"Hm."  
I wipe my eyes constantly trying to get the tears away but they wouldn't stop.  Yugyeom grabbed my hands and held them "Let them fall.  Its okay."  
I nod "Why do you....  Why are you always hanging out with Jackson now?"  
Yugyeom bites his lip then mutters "I thought you hated me."  
And me being the stupid ass I am responded with "I don- I do hate you."  
Yugyeom lets go of me and I grab his arms and wrap them back around me.  Yugyeom pushes me and I fall on the ground and look up at him with hurt eyes "Yug."  
"Don't talk to me!"  
Yelled Yugyeom as he stormed out of the room sobbing. 

Adnin: [JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)         

 


	4. Jealousy

I sighed as I walked into my class with Yugyeom. He hasn't been back at the dorm in a _month_ , and if the marks I see on his neck during class are any indication, I think he has a thing with Jackson... The very thought makes jealousy wreck my thoughts, and I almost can't take it. _Almost._

_I'm on the edge and I'm breaking._

I hurriedly push away my thoughts and took my seat, missing the sunshine-like presence that was near me. A week or so after the incident, Yugyeom thought it was best to move to the other side of the room.

_Next to Jackson and away from me._

I growled under my breath and forced my jealousy away. I need to focus in class, I have a D currently, and I need to get it up. I got my notes out and made sure to pay extra close attention throughout the class.  
•  
•  
•  
When I went back to my dorm for lunch, I almost suffocated on the silence and lack of any presence beside my own that filtered throughout the dorm. I quickly made myself noodles and got out my phone as I waited for them to cook. I decided I'll just text Yugyeom something simple, ask for his notes or something. Just something so that he'll smile at me instead of that Jackson kid.

_Why the fuck am I so jealous?_

**Me:**  
 _At 1:34 pm_  
Hey Yug can I borrow your notes for BioChem? I missed some stuff so I was wondering if I could copy your notes

_Read at 1:35 am_

I sighed and waited a few more minutes, hoping- _praying_ , that he'd answer. But he didn't. I set my phone aside and slammed my hand on the counter, ignoring the pain.

_I'm such a fuck up._

I curled up on my bed and sobbed into my pillow, regretting saying everything I had said to Yugyeom. I'll fucking admit it now, I _need_ him, I need him more than I need air, and I want him back. I gripped my phone again and opened up the chat again.

**Me:**  
 _At 1:47 pm_  
I miss you. Please come back. I'm sorry.

**Yuggie:**  
 _At 1:49 pm_  
Do you really? Are you actually sorry? You said you hated me, do you have any idea how much that fucking hurts?!

**Me:**  
 _At 1:50 pm_  
I do. And I'm so sorry... just please come back I need you.

**Yuggie:**   
_Typing..._

**Me:**  
Yug. Please.

**Yuggie:**  
I'll be there in 5

I grinned at my phone screen and couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face. I shoved my face back in the pillow to muffle myself and melted when I felt someone wrap me in their arms.

"Quit crying, you're gonna make me cry..."

I chuckled dryly and smacked his arm.

"Shut up and hold me..." I mumbled out and replaced the pillow with his chest, clinging to him like a koala.

I felt more than heard him chuckle as he held me tighter. I bit my lip and did my best to calm my breathing, I didn't want him to see me this weak. I felt him begin to card his fingers through my hair and it slowly calmed me down. He made me feel safe in a way I hadn't felt since I was a kid.

We stayed like that for probably half an hour before Yugyeom decided to say something.

"So... you don't hate me?"

I shook my head and felt my heart hurt. Yugyeom sounded so _fragile_ and since I knew it was _my_ fault, I felt so fucking guilty. I whispered quietly and felt a new round of hot tears starting to run down my face.

_I'm such a bad person, all I do is fuck things up, I hate myself-_

Yugyeom drug me out of my self-deprecating thoughts by cupping my face and tilting my head up, forcing me to look up at him. I blushed softly when I noticed how close he had brought our faces, our noses were just barely brushing against each other, and I felt my breath hitch when he brushed his thumbs across my cheekbones. He had this strange look in his eyes... it was like conviction but with confusion layered over it. I parted my lips to say something but froze up when he sealed his lips over my own. I'll be the first to admit it, I melted. I fucking _melted_. His lips were so soft and warm and-

"What the fuck, Yugyeom?!"

_Jackson..._

**_Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904_ **

 


	5. A Terrible Person

I expected Jackson to have some extreme reaction. But after that day, he didn't say anything.

It's been a week since the incident and me and Yugyeom decided to start dating. Yugyeom moved by me in class and stays in our dorm instead of Jackson's. Finally, I'm happy.

At least that's what I thought.

The bell rung for the end of class and I stuff my books in my backpack. Me and Yugyeom walk out of the classroom, having a leisurly chat about brownies. We were stopped by Jackson.

Jackson looks at me, then back at Yugyeom, a look of sympathy in his eyes "Yugyeom.."  
Yugyeom shoots him a look and asks "What?"  
"I thought Jinyoung hates you."  
"He doesn't."  
"What if he's lying? Yugyeom. He hurt you so much. You shouldn't let him ruin your life."  
Jackson sets his hand on Yugyeom's shoulder and Yugyeom sighes "Its just.. I love him.. Even if he doesn't love me."

I step closer to Yugyeom "Yugyeom?.."  
Jackson shoots me a glare "Don't talk to him. You're just going to hurt him again. Yugyeom deserves better than you."  
I turn to Yugyeom who has his arms wrapped around Jackson and Jackson has his arms wrapped around Yugyeom. I bite my lip and state "Yugyeom.. I love you.."  
No answer "Don't you believe me?"  
Yugyeom sighs and answers "I still don't know.. You've lied to me so many times.."  
"But.."  
Jackson glares at me again and snaps "Get lost."  
I shake my head wildly "No. Yugyeom... You can't do this.."  
Yugyeom gives me a blank face and I feel like my whole life is slowly collapsing "Yugyeom.. I love you.."  
Yugyeom scoffs "That's a funny joke, Jinyoung."  
And at that, him and Jackson leave and I flip them off. Fuck this. I shouldn't have fucked up everything with Yugyeom in the first place.

I drag my feet back to my dorm feeling my heart fill with anger. I thought Yugyeom finally trusted me. I thought that the fake hatred was over. I thought it was just me and Yugyeom in a world without problems.

Weeks had passed and Yugyeom's bright smiles turned to dark frowns. His bright lively eyes turned to dark dead ones. His hickeys faded, the bags under his eyes are now dark as if someone had colored them dark purple. The soft scent of cologne was now replaced with a strong scent of alcohol.

I don't like this Yugyeom. I want my Yugyeom back. Did Jackson hurt him? Or was it me who hurt him?

I should talk to Yugyeom. But, I feel like I'd ruin everything. He doesn't want to talk to me. I should give up. He has Jackson anyway.

Now that I think about it.. Him and Jackson haven't been talking.

I decide to talk to him. I run up to Yugyeom after class and poke him. He turns towards me and my nose is instantly stung with the strong scent of alcohol.

I open my mouth to say his name but he instantly turnes around and walks away. I couldn't let him go that easily. He looks awful and I need to help him.

I catch up to him "Yugyeom!"  
The only response I get is a slap across the face. I wince at the stinging pain and hold onto my cheek "Stop trying to talk to me Jinyoung. You're toxic. People like you don't change."  
"But Yugyeom.."  
"Don't talk to me."

He leaves and I feel awful and hopeless. Yugyeom doesn't want me. I'm a terrible person.

Admin: @jealouscarpetninja

 


	6. Broken

_I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself_

That's all I could think that night as I cried into my pillow. No one likes me, everyone thinks I'm toxic, and no one... not even Yugyeom anymore, likes me, and I can only blame myself.

I understand now why people drink to forget.

My head perked up at the sound of my door opening, and I quickly wiped my eyes before sitting up and screaming before scrambling backwards until my back hit the headboard.

"Hey, Jinyoungie~"

I bit my lip harshly and glared at the man before me. Im Jaebum. He was my highschool bully, but worse than the typical. I rejected him sophomore year and he started beating the shit out of me almost on the daily. The motherfucker had _stabbed_ me at one point. Fucking psycho.

"W-What are you doing here?"

I did my best to keep my voice even, but winced when I realized how shaky I sounded.

"Ah, I just heard that your dad gave you quite a bit of money, so I thought I'd pay you a visit~"

Jaebum smiles creepily and stalked toward me, causing a whimper to claw itself out of my throat as he got closer.

"Aw, don't be scared! Don't you remember all the fun we had in highschool?"

He chuckled and punched me straight in the eye, effectively knocking me off my bed.

"O-Ow, stop it! Why the fuck are you doing this to me?!"

I covered my eye and cowered in the corner of my room.

"Why? Dumbass, I just want money! I don't give a fuck about you, not anymore. All I want is your money. I'm broke as fuck and I need some way to keep the lights on."

Jaebum smiled again and pinned me to the wall by my hair, banging my head against the wall. I yelped in pain with each slam and slowly everything faded to black.  
•  
•  
•  
I woke up the next morning surprised I even woke up. ... I sighed when I saw my wallet missing, along with my watch and I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain coursing throughout my entire body. I slowly hobbled over to the bathroom and got ready for school, knowing that finals were next week and I couldn't miss class, no matter what. Besides, I'm used to this kind of pain from highschool, so it's not as bad as it would be for others.

I managed to make it to my class and I borderline threw myself in my seat, just to get off my sore legs. Jaebum must've beat me more after I passed out...

I looked up and made brief eye contact with Yugyeom, and I furrowed my brows when I saw his eyes widen in shock. He ran over to me and tilted my head up, examining my face. I shoved his hands away and ducked my head down.

"Well, I'm apparently toxic and do nothing but hurt you, so I guess I did something to deserve it." I glared at him momentarily, my bitterness from him slapping me rising up in my chest like flames. I barely had time to register the guilty look in his eyes before he walked to his own seat, keeping his head down. I sighed and got my stuff together, quickly focusing in on the teacher.  
•  
•  
•  
After class, I was expecting to walk into my dorm and wallow over Yugyeom some more, as per usual. What I was not expecting, was walking in and seeing Yugyeom sitting on his bed and looking up at me with sad eyes. I froze up and gripped the doorframe, my brain going into full panic mode. I saw that he had different bandages and different pain killers sitting on the bed beside him and he opened his arms. "Come here."

"Why, so you can smack me again?"

I hated how bitter and resentful my voice sounded and I hated how shaky it was. _I'm weak, I'm weak, I'm weak._

Yugyeom looked down and but his lip before walking over to me. I tensed up and yelped when he gripped me around the waist and picked me up before sitting back down on the bed and setting me in his lap. I opened my mouth to protest, but went limp in his arms at the pleading look he gave me. I still love him enough to let him ruin me with a look.

I sat still as he slowly patched up my wounds, rubbing them softly when he heard me hiss in pain.

"Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to act like you care, it's fine." I gave him a smile that had all my self-depreciation showing in it. "I'm just toxic. I could finally have you and then I fucked it up." I grimaced when my voice broke and tears pricked at my eyes. As much as I wanted to stay in his lap and be surrounded by him, I knew that I'd just be hurting myself more by doing that. I slowly got off his lap and I saw his hands reach for me hesitantly before he seemed to think better of it, dropping his hands to his lap.

"I miss falling asleep next to you."

"Yeah, well, I miss everything about you, but I can't have you because all I do is fuck things up."

I turned away from him, wiping my eyes aggressively while walking to the kitchen. I need food.

"Why are you so mad at me?!"

I spun on my heel to make sure that he was actually serious, and gave him a dumbfounded look when I realized he was dead serious.

"Why? You really don't fucking know? I fucking loved you, I thought I'd actually be able to have a stable relationship for once but you listened to Jackson over me! And when I tried to repair it, you hit me!" My voice faded to a whimper as I finished my rant and felt tears running down my face. "That's fucking why! You _broke_ me, Yugyeom, so don't act like you actually care about me again if you're just gonna break my heart again..." I turned around again and ran to the bathroom, locking myself in. I slid down the side of the door and hugged my knees, starting to sob when I heard the dorm's door slam shut.

_I'm worthless..._

 

**_Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904_ **

 


	7. Stupid

That's when I realized why I hated Yugyeom in the first place.  I'm sorry I was a little too shy to confess that I liked him back.  It's all my fault.  I'm so **_stupid._**

I rip Yugyeom's decorations off the walls and cry when I see them scattered all over the floor.  I don't want to deal with him anymore "A world without Yugyeom means a world without problems.."  
I whisper to myself as I kick his decorations "Stupid Yugyeom.."  
I rip one of his posters "And his stupid nose.."  
I push everything off the table beside his bed "And his stupid smile.."  
I stomp on all the glass things, not caring when it pierced through my skin "And his stupid voice."  
I curl up in a ball on the floor "My stupid heart.."  
I hug myself and cry. 

Yugyeom didn't come back today.  I should be glad that he's gone, but I'm not.  He ruined me.  He hurt me.  But I still wanna curl up in his arms and let him sweetly kiss me.  But I won't let him.

I need to get over him.  I need to forget him.

I **_hate_** him.

Admin: [JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)

 


	8. Safe

The second I walked into class, I knew something was off. There was a buzz in the classroom that was basically never here, and I scanned the room to try and figure out what was up.

 

I locked up when I saw sharp eyes meeting my own.

 

"Jinyoung~!"

 

I swallowed thickly and nodded at Jaebum before walking past him quickly to my seat, internally screaming when he took the seat next to me. I progressively got more and more tense as the teacher explained how Jaebum was new transfer student, and I couldn't seem to calm down. I was fucking terrified of Jaebum, and the more time I spent near him, the harder it was to breathe. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, and I actually ran out the door when I heard the bell ring.

•

•

•

The next couple of weeks went by with only minor beating from Jaebum- as long as I promised to buy him lunch and some things he finds online, he'd leave me alone. As I walked down the hallway to my dorm, I rubbed my shoulder, wincing at the pain. I had refused to buy him something and he lost it. I'm lucky he didn't break my shoulder. I whine when I feel a grip on my shoulder, thinking it's Jaebum.

 

"Listen, Jaebum, I'm sor-" I stop mid-sentence when I see its Yugyeom that grabbed me. I turn my expression from one of exasperation to carefully-constructed blankness before I back around and walk away. I sigh when I see him casually fall into line next to me as I walk, but I can't bring myself to tell him to fuck off.

 

"Is Jaebum the one who keeps leaving those bruises on you?"

 

I almost jumped at the sudden question, I was used to the silence as we walked.

 

"It's none of your business."

 

"Given the fact that I want nothing more than to kill whoever did that to you, I think it is."

 

We both kept quiet after that, and I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for snapping at him. We stopped in front of my dorm room and as I turned away from him to unlock it, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and I tensed up immediately.

 

"Yugyeom-"

 

"Shut up..."

 

He hid his face in the crook of my neck and I sighed, opening the door and half-dragging him inside. I set him down on his old bed and set my stuff down, groaning at the pain in my body.

 

"You never answered my question. Is it Jaebum?"

 

I tensed up, scared of what would happen if I told him the truth. He gave me puppy dog eyes and patted the spot on his bed next to him, and I... I felt like I trusted him. Even if it was just for now. I curled up against him on the bed and let myself melt when he wrapped himself around me.

 

"Yes... B-But please don't do anything, I don't want you getting hurt." I gave him a pleading look and I saw his eyes soften immediately.

 

"Fine, but just know that you've got me, okay? I'm here, I won't... I won't leave again, I promise."

 

I know I shouldn't trust him, I know I should push him away and tell him to get out, but I couldn't. I peeked up at him, and my breath hitched when I realized how close we were, and my breathing stopped when he swooped down and kissed me sweetly.

 

For the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

 

 

Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904


	9. Soft

I wake up the next morning, assuming to be alone as usual. I open my eyes to see Yugyeom's sleeping face. His hair is a tangled mess, sticking up in a few places and specific strands curly while others are straight. Even if it looks like his hair got dragged through hell and back, he still looks beautiful to me.

His lips are parted slightly and his face almost seems to be glowing. I slowly lift up my hand and hold his cheek in my hand to make sure I'm not dreaming. When I feel his face nuzzle closer into my hand I realize that this isn't a dream. I smile softly and stroke my hand against his cheek. His cheeks are slightly rosy and his face is soft.

A thought back into my head tells me to let go and just leave him. But I've pushed that thought so far away that all I could focus on is his sleeping expression and how cute he is.

I smile and gently rub my thumb against his bottom lip. I lean in to lock his lips with mine, when I realize what I'm doing and stop "I shouldn't-"  
I am interupted when his lips gently press against mine and I can't help but melt and deepen the kiss. Even if this is wrong.

We just sit there and kiss for a little while until I decide to part from it first. My lips are slightly wet and I can't wipe the smile off my face. I look at Yugyeom who's looking back at me, eyes just barely open and a huge smile streaked across his cheeks.

The one thing I say is "Damn.."  
"You liked the kiss that much?"  
"You're bedhead is horrible."  
He pouts and I laugh at him "It looks like you let a wild dog style your hair."  
"Ouch."  
"It's okay. I think it's cute."  
"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"  
"You're right."  
I instantly sit up and I feel his arms wrap around me and pull me back down.

Yugyeom rolls his fingers through my hair and mumbles "Let's just forget about everything that happened.."  
"But.."  
"Jinyoung, I just want to be happy with you."

I lay my face in his shoulder and breathe in his musky scent, a smile evident across my cheeks "Okay. Just don't leave me for Jackson this time."  
"I won't."

He kisses my head and I smile so wide it hurts. We lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Yugyeom speaks up "Jinyoung, we should probably get to class."  
"Mmm.. Fine."

**Admin:[JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)**

 


End file.
